


Coyotes and Hope

by Bleck



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: Tobias tells Cassie about an injured coyote.





	Coyotes and Hope

<Hey, Cassie,> Tobias called out in thought speak as he flew in to perch in the rafters above her head. <A baby coyote->

"Pup." Cassie supplied without looking up from giving a sickly raven its pills. She had four more animals to go before she finished her rounds: a porcupine, two bats, and possibly a certain red tailed hawk. She was more than happy to help.

<A coyote pup, whatever, I found one.> He said, gliding down to rest on the stall door a few feet from her head.

"You ate a coyote?" Cassie asked, looking up at Tobias completely baffled. "They're just as big as you."

<What? No, I did not _eat_  a baby coyote. Pup. Whatever you wanna call it. I found one. It's close by, maybe a quarter mile from the edge of your property. It's hurt, a huge chunk of its hind leg missing. It's bad. Normally I would just let nature take its course, you know? Bad stuff happens, that's how it is. But there aren't any other coyotes anywhere nearby and it's the middle of the day. And I figured you would want to do something about it since you're here.> Tobias explained.

"Thanks." Cassie said, surprised. "I'll come up with an excuse for my parents later." It bothered her of course, that such a young animal was hurt so badly, but it would've bothered her more if she hadn't already helped those skunk kits. So she was able to push her panic and her worry aside so she could act. The quicker they got there the more likely it was she could do something to help. 

Cassie power walked over to the laboratory section of the barn and came out a minute later with an armful of medical supplies, tossing them in a medium sized caged she hoped would be big enough. Coyote pup meant one thing to her but it might mean something else to Tobias. On her way out the door, Cassie stopped to grab a pair of heavy duty gloves. Her parents would definitely be mad if she didn't finish her chores and managed to get herself bit, rabies vaccine or no. "Show me the way?"

<Red Baron, at your service.> Tobias said. Working against dead air, he flapped high enough to perch between the loft and the roof of the barn.

"Not the Animorphs Air Force?" Cassie asked, looking up at him once she closed the access door.

<Routine is nice but you need to shake things up once in a while.>

"He died you know, the Red Baron." 

<Yea. But he was in WWI, if he hadn't been shot down then he'd probably have died of old age or something. We both know death happens eventually. Maybe today we can do something about it though.>

"We can hope."

<Yea. We can.>


End file.
